empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire: Part II Chapter 2
Chapter 2: A Thunderous Greed Everest hears a small sound behind him and sees the man in the cowboy hat. He pulls out the Everstar, ready to fight the opposing Captain. “Is this what you’re looking for?” Everest says, holding up the legendary axe. “It looks like you’re going to have to take it from my cold, dead hands.” “Oh, I plan on it,” Roy says. His right hand begins to spark and the man smiles. “Let’s just see if you live up to your bounty.” The two begin to fight, with Roy trying to teleport behind Everest using his lightning fast speed. He kicks down at his opponent. Everest blocks the assault with his right arm and kicks the man. Roy flies back into a wall, but immediately gets up again. “This is going to be fun.” Inferno and Mel Mel crashes through the lower deck and back onto the top deck, slamming into Havoc in the process. Max disappears into the smoke once again, making it impossible for Mel to spot her. Inferno is released from the shadow and she makes a sword with her ballistic titanium. She creates another and throws it at Mel. “Here, we can use these to fight her,” Inferno says. Mel catches the blade and the two rush into the smoke together. Havoc begins to assault them both, making them go on the defensive and block each attack. Sparks fly each time their swords clash and neither side seems to be making any progress. “Inferno, I think it’s time to use the wall again,” Mel says. Rose just nods at her wife’s suggestion. The two raise their right hands and their powers combine, making a large wall made of plasma infused fire. They haven’t used that move since the assault on Grand Tower. Havoc appears behind them both, regardless of the wall. She stabs Mel through the back and then kicks her into one of the masts of the ship. “So, it looks like your wife was the first to go,” Max says, smiling. She looks at the blood on her sword and begins to laugh. “Maybe you can make me bleed. Although, that’s not very likely with your level of skill. Oh well, a girl can dream, I suppose.” Inferno looks at Havoc, wondering why she wants to bleed. “If you killed my wife, I swear I won’t stop until I kill you,” Inferno says, creating another sword out of her ballistic titanium. “No one hurts Mel and gets away with it!” Inferno rushes Havoc once again, but she’s able to block the assault with her blade. The two counter each other’s attacks for a few minutes, but Inferno is eventually able to cut Havoc’s right arm slightly. Max moans at the pain and smiles. “Oh yes! Please, give me more!” Inferno backs away, intimidated by Havoc’s level of masochism. “What, am I scaring you?” She appears behind Inferno again and pierces her through the back, as she did with Mel. Max picks up Inferno’s limp body and throws her next to Mel’s. “Only one cut? How disappointing.” “It looks like I’m a little late,” Jackal says, appearing from behind. “Hang in there, you two. Once I defeat this girl, I promise that I’ll take you to Everest.” Max turns around and raises her blade once again. “Well, it looks like I still have a chance to have some fun after all.” Jackal pulls out his sword and Havoc rushes him. She evaporates into smoke once again, trying to gain an upper hand. “That won’t work on me, lady,” Jackal says, swinging his blade to create a tornado. “I really hope you have more skill than that.” Havoc reappears from the smoke and the two clash. Sparks fly from their blades as the metal connects. Jackal is able to slash Max’s left leg slightly, making the girl moan once again. “Yes! I may just orgasm if this keeps up!” She blocks his next attack and kicks him in the stomach, making him stumble back. “So, it looks like you’re pretty kinky, huh?” Jackal says, smiling. “Well, I just happen to like kinky girls. So, why don’t I fulfill your wish?” The two clash once again, making a small ripple in the air. Everest Everest and Roy keep blocking each other’s moves, but Roy teleports behind Everest once again, hoping to get one hit in. Everest grabs Roy’s leg through an air pocket and slams him into a wall across the ship. “You will not beat me!” Everest yells. He throws the Everstar to the ground with immense force, but it disappears into an air pocket right before hitting the ground. “Well, it looks like you’re more powerful than I thought,” Roy says. “But you’re still beatable! I will have the Everstar!” He holds up his left hand and several storm clouds form overhead. “I never thought I’d have to use this move on you, but I will not hold back!” Lightning strikes his hand and he redirects it toward Everest, hitting him right in the chest. Everest’s chest begins to bleed, but he quickly closes it back up with his rapid healing abilities. “You’re strong, I’ll give you that. However, I’ve already fought someone harder than you and I don’t intend on downgrading!” Everest teleports to Roy and throws him into the air. Roy smiles and aims his hand at Everest. Sparks spew from his palm, but before anything can happen, the Everstar falls from the sky at the speed of light and crashes into Roy, slamming him through several levels of the Emerald Behemoth. Everest then takes back the Everstar by using an air pocket. Roy struggles to get back up. Once he gets to his feet, blood pours from his mouth and back. “Shit…that hurt…” He creates a sword with lightning and raises it. “You’re going to pay for doing that to me!” Havoc Max stands over Jackal’s body and impales him with her sword. Several more cuts were inflicted on her arms and legs during her battle. She blushes while looking down at Jackal. “You really know how to please a woman,” Havoc says. “I hope it was good for you too.” She pulls the blade out of his body and starts to walk toward where Everest and Roy are fighting. Everest Roy slashes at Everest. The lightning blade clashes with Everstar, causing the air to crack around the two blades. Everest is able to launch Roy into a wall once again, giving them some space apart. Everest charges up a condensed air ball and is about to shoot it, when his arm is forced downward by his own shadow. “Was I late, Captain?” Havoc says, still blushing from earlier. “No, you’re just on time,” Roy says. “And it looks like you’ve reached your climax already. Good work, Max.” “Well, maybe their Captain can give me a little more fun.” Max smiles and licks her lips.